


To the Light of the Future

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: From the Past to the Future [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, RightStick, reginald and right are more like brothers here, rightmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Henry had been officially dating Right for almost a year, and though most people have since accepted Henry into the clan, Henry himself felt like there was something he had to do, free Reginald Copperbottom.
Relationships: Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Series: From the Past to the Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	To the Light of the Future

The alarm clock in Right's and Henry's room went off, signalling it was time for them to get up. It was over a year since Henry was kidnapped by Right, and while the first couple of weeks were hell for Henry, eventually the two started talking it out slowly and realizing that they were only doing what they felt was right in their situation on the Airship, and eventually a friendship bloomed from Henry and Right deciding that holding on to the past wouldn't change anything. And eventually friendship bloomed into love. Though it was less then a year since they started dating, Henry was already planning on an anniversary gift, bringing Reginald back to the Toppats.

Right and Henry showered and got dressed in their matching blue suits and hats and split paths in the hallway. Right had several meetings today and while he despised them, they were necessary for the Toppat clan. Meanwhile Henry had his own "meeting" with Sven and Carol. They had been planning in secret to bring Reginald back home for a while, but now was the perfect time for their prison break in action. Carol was in charge of the exploves and Sven was to be covering fire while Henry did the main work of grabbing Reginald. The prison Galeforce put Reginald in was a newer prison in Arizona so Sven and Henry had to work on getting the layout and schedule of everyone there. After making sure that weapons and explosions were stocked and readied, the trio were teleported to the outskirts of this new prison.

\---

Carol and Sven got into position, Carol lining the prison wall with explosives before getting to a safe distance to set them off. Henry ran inside, with one goal and one goal in mind, to rescue Reginald. Though Right and Henry promised to let the past be the past, this wasn't something that could be left in the past in Henry's eyes. It was his fault Reginald was arrested in the first place, not even giving Reginald the chance to speak as they got into the tank and launched themselves into the desert below. Though Henry couldn't change the past, he can make up for it, make it up for not only Right, but the entire clan.

Henry found Reginald's cell and a very confused Reginald. Henry broke the bars to Reginald's cell and though still confused, Reginald followed Henry all the way back to the meeting point. Sven nearly knocked Reginald over in a hug while Carol smiled. Soon the green light from the teleporter ingulfed the four and just like that, they were back home.

Nearly everyone ran towards Reginald, hugging, talking and asking questions. The mood was jolly for everyone in the space station untill Henry noticed a burning pain in his side and the world around starting to spin. Henry was shot sometime during the rescue and didn't notice it due to the adrenaline of the rescue. Henry attempted to get to med bay, but only made it not even halfway before passing out.

\---

Henry blearily opened his eyes to the sounds of medical machines nearby. He saw bandages wrapped around his torso where he was shot, but also saw Right sitting in a chair next to him, holding a small box while sleeping. Henry gently put his hand on Right's left hand, causing the much taller man to slowly come around. Henry decided to speak first "Kinda didn't mean to get shot, we were all running to get Reginald to safety and I didn't even notice. And I know you're going to give me a huge lecture on rescuing Reginald when the past should be left in the past. I just, had to. It was a mistake that I could at least make right." Henry gently shifted himself into a sitting position before Right spoke up "Henry, right now I could fucking care less about anything of that. When I heard Reginald was back and you, Sven and Carol were behind the rescue, I was over the moon. Reg is like a brother to me, so we spent the entire afternoon talking and catching up. Apparently though, no one informed me that you collapsed and were in med bay for a gunshot wound untill late into the night when you weren't in our room. So I've been sitting here since last night with my own surprise, waiting for you to wake up."

Right had a surprise for Henry, that was a surprise in itself since Right was never the one for surprises. "Now, I bet you are wondering what's in my little box?" Right said, then getting down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a silver and gold ring. "I was trying to figure out how I would do this, but Reg just told me to do what my heart told me to do. So with that in mind, Henry Stickmin, would you marry me?" Henry's eyes teared up and a smile formed on his face "Yes, yes I would Right!" That brought a big smile on Right's face and tears forming in Right's right eye. Right gently grabbed Henry's left hand and placed the gold ring on his fourth finger. Henry then did the same, gently grabbed Right's left hand and slid the silver ring on the fourth finger. Right then plastered Henry's face with soft kisses, trying to be gentle with Henry. 

Eventually Henry fell back to sleep and Right gently tucked him in before sitting back into the chair. Henry made Right into the happiest person in the world and Right knew he did the same to Henry. The future was unknown, but together, it was a little more brighter.


End file.
